


Coach Steve

by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs
Summary: After a football coach dies Steve decides to go undercover as the new coach.Danny is worried but he can't change Steve's mind,things turn bad,Steve's life is threatened...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Going undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes undercover as a coach after the previous one is murdered

They are five days in this case and they have no clue other than the murderer was from the school  
Steve-Five day and nothing,we need to do something to get new leads  
Danny-Like what?  
Steve-I have an idea  
Danny-I am not gonna like it,right?  
Steve-It depends,how do you feel about your boyfriend going undercover as the new coach of the football team?  
Danny-You can't,you've been seen at school,they know you're a cop  
Steve-Actually not,I haven't gone there,you went with Adam because I had a meeting with the Governor  
Danny-Oh yes,I remember,the time I drove my Camaro,anyway,it's dangerous,I don't like the idea but I think it's a wate of time to try change your mind  
Steve-Settled then  
After a couple of hours,at the team practice  
Headmaster-This is your new coach,Alex McGregor  
Steve-Aloha guys,I'm sorry about your old coach,I hope I can be as good as he was,now let's begin.Start your warmup before we work on tactics  
player no.15-Great,he's just like the old one  
The players start warming up,they work on tactics and passing.At the end a player wearing number 23 approche Steve  
player no.23-Hi coach  
Steve-Hi  
player no.23-I wanted to ask you if you will be coming at our gym sessions like mr.Asher did  
Steve-Sure  
Player no.23 leaves,Steve looks at him.After a while Steve heads to a teachers' meeting.He sits on a table(because chairs are overrated as Danny would said0,Teachers start talking.After a while the headmaster looks at him  
Headmaster-So Alex,how did you saw our team?  
Steve-Well,it's a good team,it can imptove but I'd prefer some more time with them some moe time with them to judge  
Headmaster-Great,if no one else has anything to say,I think we should end the meeting  
Every teacher agrees and they leave.At the exit a teacher approaches Steve  
Teacher-So,Alex,I thought,me and some other teachers will be out for drinks tonight and I thought you should join us,we could learn each other better  
Steve-Sure  
Teacher-Meet you at the bar across the school at ten  
Steve-Meet you there  
They part ways,Danny calls him  
Steve-Hey Danno,what's up?  
Danny-Good,how was your first day?  
Steve-Good  
Danny-So you will be home at ten?  
Steve-Actually no,I will be out with some teachers tonight,I'll might be home late  
Danny-Teachers?  
Steve-Don't worry Danno,my eyes are only for you  
Danny-I'm not jealous you smuck,I know that,I am just worried,you'll drink alcohol and your guard will be down  
Steve-If you're that worried,you can come and be my backuup  
Danny-Count on that,I'll drive you home too  
Steve-Ok,I have a gym session now,see you tonight Danno  
Danny-See you tonight babe,be careful  
Steve-I will  
They close,Danny is obviously worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following next chapter


	2. missed you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve joins the team for a gym session and at ten he meets the teachers (and Danny) at the bar...

Steve's heading to the field to do some warmup and then at the gym.  
Steve-Aloha guys  
Team-Hi coach  
Steve grabs the set of fifty kilos and starts working up  
player no.41-You'll train with us sir?  
Steve-Ofcourse  
player no.15-You won't warm up coach?  
Steve-Already did,I warmup at the field  
They keep training.This night Steve enters the bar,Danny was already there,he was watching the table the teachers were.He and Steve exange a glance,they haven't seen each other all day and they were missing each other too much.The teacher who invited Steve gets up  
Teacher-Alex,over here  
Steve sees him,he heads towards them.He gets a beer and he sits with them.They talk for a couple of hours,Steve heads to the bathroom,Danny follows him.He enters the bathroom,Steve was waiting for him.They see each other,Stve had checked and no one else was in there besides those two.They give a short kiss  
Steve-I missed you babe  
Danny-I missed you too but we have to stop,we'll break your cover  
Steve-Yeah but I love you  
Steve kisses Danny again but Danny stops him  
Danny-You're drunk,go back,I'm heading to the car,you come in ten minutes  
Steve-Ok  
He leaves,he rejoins the company,Danny gets out he sits for two more minutes,he leaves and waits for Steve at the car.An hour passes and Steve doesn't show up.He goes back to the bar,Steve's not there.He goes to te bathroom,Steve's not there too.He heads to the barman,he shows a photo of Steve and his badge  
Danny-Have you seen this man?He was sitting with his friends at that table  
He shows the table Steve was sitting  
Barman-Yes,he left with his friends fourty minutes ago,he was pretty drunk,they carried him out  
Danny-Thanks  
Danny knew that Steve was in danger,he knew that Steve would never get that drunk while undercover or simply working on a case,he was really worried,he calls Lou  
Lou-Danny it's one o'clock,you'd better have a good re...  
Lou doesn't manage to finish the sentence  
Danny-Steve's been taken,I was at the bar with him as his backup,I came out and waited for him at the car,he never showed up,the barman told me that his buddies dragged him out fifty minutes ago,he had passed out from drinking,we have to find him,we have...  
Lou cuts him  
Lou-Calm down Danny,I'm coming  
They close,Lou gets ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following last chapter


	3. Found you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Lou find Steve but is he still alive?

After a while he arrives outside the bar.  
Danny-I called Jerry,he tracked his phone, he's inside the school,at the gym, let's go  
Danny enters the school with Lou,he goes straight at the gym.They see the teacher who asked Steve to join them for drinks to the bar and Steve laying at the bed of the weight bar.The teacher was ready to leave the fifty kilos weight bar to fall to Steve's chest,Danny and Lou point their guns at the teacher  
Danny-Leave it back slowly  
The teacher goes to leave it to fall at Steve's chest,Danny assaults the teacher,they falk down,the bar falls next to them,Danny starts beating him up,Lou goes and grabs Danny and gets him off the teacher,he arrests the teacher,Danny tries to wake up Steve  
Danny-Steve,Steve,wake up babe,STEVE  
He's thinking that it's too late,that Steve's already died,he starts crying over Steve's chest,he hears a heartbeat,he looks at Steve's face and Steve wakes up  
Steve-Danno...  
Danny-I'm here babe,I'm here  
Steve gets up,sitting,Danny hugs him  
Danny-I thought I lost you there babe  
Steve-I'm not that easy to get rid off  
Danny keeps hugging him,Steve hugs him back  
Steve-I'm right here Danno  
They kiss,Danny helps him get up.He gets him out,he helps him get in the car and they leave.They arrive at the house,he helps Steve get up and prepare to go to bed.They lay to their bed and Steve falls asleep immediately.Steve murmurs at his sleep  
Steve-Danno...  
Danny was staring at him  
Danny-I'm right here babe,I'm right here  
He hugs him and they sleep,next morning they arrive at work.Steve has a horrible headache.They join the rest of the team to the table  
Danny-Did we found out why he did it?  
Tani-Yes,he wanted to be the new coach but they hired Asher so he killed him and then they hired you,so he tried to kill you too so he could be the coach  
Junior-jealously  
Steve catches his head and heads to the office  
Danny-Good job guys  
He follows Steve to the office,Steve sits at his chair,Danny looks at him  
Danny-Are you ok babe?  
Steve-Just a headache,it'll pass  
Danny-I know it will  
They look at eachother and they smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It came out bigger than I thought but I liked it


End file.
